northwindfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Brechten
Jessica Brechten Jessica Brechten is a young woman at he age of 24 , with a few signs that could state her age. Some scars are visible, which shows you that this woman is one that has been in battle. Having long black hair in a Ponytail. She recently losted her eyepatch, Now you see is an blind right eye. She has served the Lionmaw Vanguard as an Corporal till it got disbanded. Now she joined the Seventh Marine Regiment under the rule of Lady Illyanne Fortheon. Biography Early life Jessica Brechten was born to Paul Sr. Brechten and Babera Brechten in Elywnn Forest on an farm not far away from the borders of the Redridge Mountains. With only being four months old, her parents found new jobs in Hillsbrads foothills and moved to the city of Southshore. Jessica had an good and playful youth, And eventually started to train at the age of fiftheen as an guard of Southshore. Trained how to use an sword correctly and defend herself. Northend Campaign Years later Jessica received the news that the scourge where attacking Stormwind and other cities, And without thinking she grabbed her belogings and when south to help in the war against the Lich king. Jessica enlisted into the army where she started as an recruit, Without much experience she got deployed with an small regiment to Northend. The Scourge Ambush The regiment was stationed at an camp near Wintergarde keep when Jessica and an small unit went out to patrol an road south of her location. Everything was clear and safe till they where heading back to their camp, Out of nowhere ghouls appeared from the ground starting to slash around with their claws towards the soldiers and marksman, Jessica and the others manages to kill plenty of them. Till one ghoul appeared behind Jessica before she could react to it the ghoul slashed with his claws towards her face, One of the claws hitted her right eye, As she was screaming in agony, Jessica started to swipe around with her sword slicing the ghouls into pieces. With the Scrouge backing off, Her comrades quickly came to her and bringed her back to the camp where medics started to mend her wound, Sadly the eye was to damaged it could heal but she would stay blind with it. Leaving behind an scar and an damaged eye. In depression of losing her eye her fellow comrades came to her and cheered up that it was not that bad, One of her Sergeants went through one of the supply boxes as he returned with an Eyepatch. Smiling at her hear he handed it over. As Jessica putted it on and went for an mirror an small smirk appeared on her face. The Return After been promoted to private and earned an medal for her service in northend after the defeat of the Lich king, Jessica Resigned and returned to her home in Southshore where she once again worked as an Southshore guard. Months passed till that catastrophic day, Jessica was on an patrol around Southshore when she and another guard spotted Forsaken troops with catapults coming in closer to the city. Jessica run back so quickly she could to warn the villagers and her family to fled the city. Before they could retreat, Serveral barrels landed and exploded in the city leaving behind green liquid and an horrible smell. As her family and other survivors made it to safety, Jessica looked horrified as she saw her home in ruins. On that day she sworn that the forsaken will pay for their crimes, And that on one day she could reclaim and rebuild her home how it was in the past. Lionmaw Vanguard W.i.p.